


Shunk Story (#2)

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Series: Story Collection (Voltron ED) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: There's a cute guy behind the counter that Hunk keeps oogling at. He could never work up the courage to ask the guy out on his own, but luckily, he's got a friend who's ready to give him the forceful push he needs- literally.(pre-dating coffeeshop AU)





	

Hunk looked visibly sick as Lance tightened the iron grip he had on his shoulders, his friend’s blue eyes shining with encouragement.

“Dude, yes!”

Glancing past Lance to look at the Adonis of a man behind the coffee shop’s register, Hunk tried to crabwalk his way out of his friend’s hold and behind some fern where no would see him shrivel up from embarrassment.

“Duuuude, no! And for two _really_ good reasons! First off,-”

Oh god, did he accidentally meet eyes with the cashier?

Quickly averting his gaze, the brunet tried to shrink behind Lance- which didn’t really help because the guy was built like a twig- and whispered oh so inconspicuously.

“First off, that guy is like, an 11 on a scale of one to ten. He’s completely out of my league. And secondly-”

He couldn’t help glancing at the cashier again- sue him for having no self control, the guy was cute!- and oh no, he was talking to another employee and looking right at him and Lance.

They were going to get kicked out.

Oh my _god._

They were going to get arrested for looking suspicious, and get banned from the coffee shop, and he would never be able to spend his free time there, staring at cashier man longingly from across the room while he did his statistics homework-

Wasting two seconds to do some aggressive shaking, Lance snapped him out of his crazy- but still totally possible- babbling.

“Get a hold of yourself, man; we’re not going to get kicked out!”

For the first time since they stepped into the coffee shop, Lance looked over towards the counter.

“Now, sure that guy is an 11. And sure, that guy is probably popular, and smart, and idolized by everyone that meets him too-”

“Wow, Lance, you really know how to give a pep talk.”

“But, Hunk! You’re just as good of a catch as him! All you need is confidence, and I’m telling you- just use that pick up line I told you and you’ll have him in the bag!”

“Urk- I think I’m going to be sick-”

Clutching at his stomach, Hunk began to turn around, trying to weasel away from his all too confident friend. But alas, Lance was having none of it.

“Oh no. Oh nonononono you don’t.”

Forcibly turning the big man around, Lance gave him a push towards the direction of the cash register.

“You got this!”

And just to make sure that Hunk couldn’t run away, Lance said in a voice loud enough for the cashier to hear.

“And get me that chai latte thing, would you? I’ll go save us some seats!”

Curse you, Lance. Curse you.

“Sorry, but, ah-”

When did he get to the counter?

Hunk gulped as he heard a smooth voice waft in one ear and out the other. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of a teasing smile.

“We don’t sell curses here.”

Oh boy- did he say that out loud? Time to fix this. Think: What would Lance do?

“You sure about that? Because I’m pretty sure you’ve got me bewitched-”

Hunk immediately covered his mouth. Stupid head for going on auto pilot- and stupid Lance for filling his head with dumb lines.

But, on the bright side, the cashier’s face was glowing red, making him go from an 11 to like, a 20, and Hunk was pretty sure that if he died right at that moment, he would be okay with it.

“Oh my god…I-” Hunk started to wave his hands around nervously. “I am so sorry. That wasn’t- it was more like- I mean, it was, but- uuuuuuh- so I can just go ahead and order, right?”

Smooth, Hunk.

As the student fumbled around with his words, the cashier let out a little laugh, red stained cheeks slowly returning to normal.

“Yeah, of course! What’ll it be today?”

You.

“Y-” Hunk bit his tongue before it could cause any damage. “Yoghurt? No, a-ha, I mean. An iced coffee and a chai latte? Large?”

The cashier nodded, his little tuff of white hair bouncing as he did so, and all Hunk wanted to do was reach up and touch it.

“And your name?”

“Hunk.”

There was an odd pause, and then-

“Hunk?”

Flushing as the the cashier stared at him, the man's dark eyes twinkling with playful interest, Hunk nodded frantically and raised his hands up.

“I swear- that’s my real birth name and everything!”

Oh, why couldn’t the ground just swallow him up?

“Uhuh.” He totally didn’t believe him. “Alright then. That’ll be $7.28.”

After paying the total and walking towards the pick up area with his nerves in a jumble, Hunk mentally berated himself for not even looking to see what the guy’s name-tag said.

Lance was going to make him do this again if he told him what really happened, so maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea if he lied and just told him that he got rejected. Yeah. It worked out for everyone that way if he did, because he was pretty sure the cashier never wanted to deal with that kind of awkwardness ever aga-

“Hunk?”

The tanned male blinked as his crush called out his name.

“Y-yeah, that’s me!”

Reaching out to take his order, Hunk shot the cashier a confused look when the man hesitated to hand the beverages over.

“The ice coffee is for you, right? Not your friend?”

He wasn’t sure why that was even a question, but after slowly nodding confirm it, relief spread across the cashier’s face.

“Uh, why…?”

Hunk trailed off as he took hold of the-

“My number is on the sleeve.”

He almost dropped the drinks. The cashier gave Hunk a little grin.

“You know, in case you lose your number?”

He must have looked like an idiot with the way he stood there, dumbfounded by the turn of events, but it didn’t seem like the guy minded one bit.

“Listen, I’ve got to get back to work now but- hey, call me, would you, hunk?”

“I- uh- yeah! Of course!”

The smile he got in return was dazzling.

Hunk didn’t even remember making his way to the table where Lance was seated, or handing his friend the chai latte.

It was... incredibly hard to believe that this wasn’t a dream, what with how everything had gone so abysmally yet worked out so well. But as Hunk played with the paper cup holder around his ice coffee, there was undeniable proof that this was definitely real.

**_Shiro_ **  
**_1-XXX-XXXX_ **  
**_Call me!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's words 'You know, in case you lose your number?' is in reference to the pickup line:
> 
> "I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"
> 
> Oh ho ho, Shiro, you smoothie.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
